This invention relates generally to organizational systems and accessories for organizing living and work spaces.
The organization of garages, basements and work places has driven the demand for organizational systems. Examples of such systems are described in co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,557, International Patent Application No. US2005/015955 (Publication No. WO2005/107536), and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/104,835 (Publication No. US2005/247653), all three of which are incorporated herein by reference. While these systems have advantages, there is a need for new and improved systems which can be used to meet increasing consumer demand.